


12

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	12

Based on a prompt from @the-galaxian-persona  
————-  
Dipper peeked back and forth around the corner of the hall, quickly cursing his stupidity when he remembered he was blatantly visible from the left. He’d never been great at sneaking, and since his destination was to the right, he’d immediately moved to be hidden from that direction.

Stupid.

He didn’t see anyone though, so he tiptoed his way a few doors down before taking the handle of the designated room. He knew it by the word “SPATS” engraved upon it in pink ink. Pine Tree And Shooting Star, the first letters anagrammed to create a word no one but them knew the significance of.

“Miiiiiiister Piiiiines! Late again!”

Dipper flinched both from her voice and what he saw. Mabel wasn’t loud, per se, but someone could’ve heard it if they were nearby, which worried him about being caught. More importantly, he gulped a bit at what “grade 12 English Literature teacher, Mrs Pines” wore.

She was dressed quite primly, a tight skirt hugging her skin starting from the waist with tights covering what it did not. For the top, a thick, pinstripe jacket with broad shoulders Underneath was a white button up shirt and she adjusted horn-rimmed glasses upon her nose. She tapped a meter stick in one hand.

Actually, ‘lewdly’ was a better word for what she wore. The skirt and jacket were certainly professional looking… if Mabel was still 12. Which, obviously, she was not.

The skirt was just low enough that if she didn’t move, it qualified as preventing a public indecency charge. A few shifts of her hips and the whole thing would creep up her side to reveal that those tights were actually just thigh-highs which shared the skirts propensity to show as much skin as possible.

The jacket, meanwhile, looked quite strained. Puberty had blessed Mabel well up top and while the thick fabric was in no danger of tearing, it was clear that the strings holding the button failed a bit more with every move she made. The shirt was somewhat better off, probably because its top three buttons had conveniently been left unfastened.

“Shhhh!!! What if a janitor comes by?” he hissed.

*WHAP*

Dipper winced as the meter stick struck his hand.

“Mr. Pines. You are not only late, but question my planning? I hope you remember that corporal punishment is allowed in this school…”

“But-”

*WHAP*

“No 'but’s! The number of transgressions just keep rising, don’t they, Mr Pines?” Mabel said, slapping the stick intomher hand and leaning backwards. The jacket button finally failed from the move, and the whole article of clothing flung open, though Mabel acted as if she hadn’t noticed.

Dipper grumbled to himself, rubbing his hand as Mabel paced around, feigning that she was deep in thought while clearly displaying her body to her brother.

“I suppose writing 'I’m sorry’ a hundred times for each bad thing you’ve done will be good enough. I believe that’s 200 times. You’ll find pen and paper over there.” Mabel swung the meter stick to gesture towards a desk.

Dipper was irritated, “Mabel, this is stupid.”

“That’ll be another 100 words for using my first name without permission. And then another 100 for calling your punishment stupid. Then, I suppose I’ll add 600 to make it an even thousand to dissuade you from further outbursts. What do you have to say to that, Mr Pines?” Mabel asked, leaning forward as she poked his chest with the stick.

Dipper still felt annoyed, but Mabel had walked back and foeth as she gave her spiel, waving her ass about seductively and bringing a bit of sweat to his forehead. Now with her leaning forward, he could see just enough to know there was no bra under that shirt. The jacket had covered them, but now that it was broken, Dipper realized her nipples pushrd out against the fabric of her undershirt. He gulped and felt discomfort in his pants.

“Mr Pines? My eyes are up here,” Mabel flicked the meter stick up to gently guide his chin so the gazes met. “I asked you what you had to say.”

“Do I really have to write 'I’m sorry’ 1000 times before I can fuck you, Mrs Pines?”

Mabel quirked an eyebrow, “I should add another thousand for your vulgarity, but I’m glad to see you understand he severity of your situation, Mr Pines.” Hers eyes flicked down to his straining bulge and she grinned before turning and walking to a nearby desk. “I suppose instead of putting your hands through that kind of pain,” she sat facing him and spread her legs to reveal a lack of panties, “I could settle for a simple apology from your mouth. You had better make it a good one, Mr Pines.”

Dipper knelt in front of her, her erotic scent sending a shiver through him. “Mrs Pines, I am very sorry…” he said, leaning i to lick Mabels clit as he accepted his punishment.


End file.
